¿la tengo grande?
by shinami69
Summary: se trata de quien la tiene grande gray o natsu y hay lemon gruvia


Olaaa queridos lectores les traigo esta historia para los que buscan un Gruvia, Bueno al principio no es Gruvia pero en el siguiente capítulo se notara más y tal vez tenga Lemon este capítulo no tiene mucho sentido ni nada que ver con gruvia pero si quieren leerla aki esta

¿La tengo Grande?

Era un día caluroso y tranquilo en magnolia, lo niños jugaban en los parques, los pajaritos cantaban, las personas conversaban, pero no todo es perfecto, ya que llegamos a un determinado lugar donde es todo menos tranquilo, si el gremio Fairy tail

Ahí nada era tranquilo, en el interior del gremio volaban sillas, se repartían insultos por todos lados y la sangre no faltaba

-**Oe gray**- hablo un peli rosado a su amigo/enemigo que no estaba prestándole atención**-¡ATENTO!**- y le lanzo una mesa que le dio de lleno en la cara al pobre alquimista de hielo

**-¡TEME! ¿¡Que crees que haces cerebro de lava!?**- grito el azabache – **quieres que te patee y te deje sin descendencia bastardo**

-**Atrévete si tienes los cojones bien puestos para hacer eso princesita de hilo**- se burló natsu

**- Pues claro que los cojones bien puesto y son más grandes que los tuyos**- dijo sin sin pensar gray

Todos detuvieron sus peleas o lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a la común pelea de natsu y gray

Los hombre no podían aguantar la risa y las mujeres estaban sonrojadas por el tema que discutían el alquimista de hielo y el DS de fuego

-**Are are nunca cambiaran esos dos**- hablo la siempre sonriente Mirajane

-**Ge He**-se rio en DS de hierro- **me dan pena sus peleas**- se burló- **Oe salamander te están diciendo que la tienes chica**

-**Gajeel**- dijo una pequeña peli azul- **no le eches más carbón al fuego**- le dijo enejada

-**Callate enana que esto se pondrá divertido**- le dijo con su típica sonrisa maliciosa

-**Juvia cree que gray-sama ganara ¡VAMOS GRAY-SAMA**!- apoyaba la siempre leal y enamorada Juvia

**-¡¿Qué ¡? Yo no la tengo chica, quieres apostar, hieito- **le dijo desafiante natsu

- **Claro estufa con patas a las tres veremos**- se puso las manos en la cintura del pantalón listo para bajárselos

- **está bien, si es que te atreves, no creo que quieras quedar en vergüenza**- hizo lo mismo que gray listo para bajarse también los pantalones

- **¡3**!- gritaron al unísono gray y natsu

En ese preciso momento entro la maga estelar al gremio y quedo en shock al ver la escena que montaban sus más cercanos compañeros bajándose los pantalones hasta la rodilla

Muchas fueron las reacciones de los integrantes del gremio

La de Gajeel fue partirse de la risa y taparles los ojos a levy que estaba al lado del, fuertemente sonrojada, aunque no sabía por qué se los tapaba si la enana era pervertida de naturaleza

Otra reacción, aunque era más una acción que reacción, fue la de Cana sacando una cámara de quien sabe dónde y tomarle una foto al desnudo de grey y natsu ¿para qué? Se preguntaran, pues claro que para venderla a la editora que más le pagara por publicarla

Por otro lado estaba Elfenman gritando que eso era de hombre, tapándoles la vista a sus Hermanas

Y por otra esquina estaba una sonrojada y con derrama nasal Juvia desmayándose al instante

Buena en fin muchas reacciones

**-¡NATSU, GRAY!** - grito una furiosa Titania acercándose peligrosamente, y con una aura oscura rodeándola, a un Gray y Natsu muy asustados mientras estos se subían los pantalones - **Vayan a mostrar sus miserias a otro lugar**- dijo golpeándolos mandándolos a volar a una pared cercana

Cuando la conmoción paso, Lucy, recién despertada del shock, se acerco

-**Ohayo minna**- saludo alegremente- **¿Cuál fu el motivo del espectáculo de hace un rato**- se sonrojo al recordarlo

-**El idiota de hielo y salamander estaban compitiendo para ver quien tenía más grande el pe…-** estaba hablando gajeel hasta que lo interrumpió Levy

**-¡Gajeel!-** le grito levy

**-¡¿Qué!? Solo le estaba explicando a la coneja Ge He- **

**-Pero no seas tan directo-** hablo sonrojada la pequeña peliazul

**-tsk… pero como molestas enana, Como iba diciendo esos 2 estaban compitiendo por quien tenía su "masculinidad"-** hizo las comillas con los dedos- **más grande, pero a mi parecer ninguno gano Ge He-**

**- que importa si ganaron o no - **hablo Cana con botella en mano – **esto se venderá como pan caliente JAJAJJA- **mostro la fotografía

**-No deberías ganar dinero a costa de los demás Cana**- le dijo seriamente Erza que traía arrastrando a un inconsciente Natsu en una mano y a un inconsciente gray con la otra

**-No seas aburrida Erza-** se acercó para susurrarle algo**- te comprare un pastel**

A erza le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso- **¡¿Y qué esperas querida compañera Cana, el hechicero semanal es la revista que más se vende!?**

**-lose pero hoy está cerrado asi que tendre que ir mañana-**la peli castaña se fue a sentar junto con Lucy, Levy, gajeel, elfenma, evergreen(nadie sabe de donde aparecieron esos 2)un recién despertado natsu, también un recién despertado gray y Erza

**-Oe gray-**lo llamo nuestra borracha favorita- **si querías impresionar a Juvia esa no era la manera aunque si funciono en este momento está en la enfermería**

**-¿¡Q-Que!?-** hablo sonrojado gray**- ¿por-por qué querría impresionarla? ¡Y DE ESA FORMA! Estas loca o que me crees- **le respondió mirando a otro lugar**- ¿Y por qué está en la enfermería?-** trato de desviar el tema

-**se desmallo después de ver a tu "amiguito"**- le respondió la auto proclamada reina de las hadas .evergreen**,- Y no trates de desviar el tema, hasta yo sé que te gusta juvia**

**-Y-Yo no s-siento nada po-por J-Juvia**- el alquimista de hielo trato de sonar lo más serio posible pero no pudo evitar tartamudear

-Vamos pervertido desnudista asta yo me doy cuenta que te gusta Juvia- le dijo Natsu

**-¡NO ADMITIR TUS SENTIMIENTOS NO ES DE HOMBRES**!- grito, bueno no hace falta decir quien grito eso

-**¡Hombre, hombre, hombre eso es lo único que dices y eso ya me está cansando!-** evergreen se levantó furiosa y se fue a otro lugar

**- ¡Decir las cosas que te molestan de los demás es de hombres!-** Elfenman se levantó y siguió a evergreen

A todos los de la mesa les resbalo una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza, realmente esos dos parecían una pareja de casados

**-Bueno-** hablo Cana**- volviendo al tema Gray deberí… ¿Dónde está Gray?-** Señalo el puesto vacío de gray

Todos fijaron la vista al lugar donde Cana señalaba

**-El bastardo escapo -** Hablo el DS de Hierro

A lo que todos asintieron

Ola de nuevo perdón si está muy fome pero es que es mi segunda historia perdón también por lo que no tiene nada de gruvia pero en el siguiente capítulo se notara más y también no estoy segura si seguirlo dependerá si me dejan algún review o no y eso era todo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si es que ustedes quieren


End file.
